Security is a priority when important data, such as financial, health, personal and business data is being shared over a network. blockchain is a technology that came into use with Bitcoin that used blockchain to exchange financial information. As important data is shared over a network using blockchain or distributed ledger technologies, security, volume and throughput becomes paramount. Emerging blockchain technologies lack the ability to support high volume concurrent transactions (e.g. 100,000s of transactions per second) and complex query/analytics support.
Database management systems are able to support complex queries and volume requirements. However, database management systems lack the immutability of blockchain data. The application described in this document provides a blockchain that will be able to support volume, security and immutability.